


A Song for the Dawn

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is back Skyhold, the world is a bit safer now. Perhaps now it's a good time to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song for the Dawn

Hawke seemed particularly happy that night and she didn’t even have to drink any wine to be like that. She was humming one of those songs that stick into your mind and keep repeating until you are in the border of insanity.

The song did sound lovelier in her voice, though.

So, she was twirling in the living room as if she was dancing with an invisible partner, her eyes closed, a smile in her lips.

Fenris crossed his arms and watched her, amused, as he leaned against the door frame.

"Should I be jealous of your partner?" he said after a while.

She opened her eyes and smiled the way she only did it for him, then extended her arms to the elf.

"Let’s dance, Fenris."

"I’m… not sure this is a good idea." he fidgeted, letting her take his hands and lead him to the middle of the living room.

"Oh, c’mon, was anything I’ve ever done a bad idea?" 

He stared at her with one lifted eyebrow.

"On a second thought, don’t answer to that question." she replied, putting his arms around her waist, then putting her own arms around his neck, pulling him close to her until their foreheads touched.

The elf smiled and closed his eyes.

"At least you’re not making me prance and frolic around the hall." 

She chuckled. 

"Not for now." 

And so, they danced. Slowly, sweetly, in small steps. The room completely silent except for the sound of the blazes in the fireplace and of Hawke’s husky, singing voice.

_With shadows gone_  
 _Now the day can rise_  
 _The stars shine bright_  
 _The dawn has come_

_The hope long lost_  
 _Now returns to us_  
 _Let your heart sing_  
 _The dawn has come_


End file.
